Ghost
by nonnahs11
Summary: What happens to Dawn when she has an accident, love or death? Ikarishipping and other shippings. Awful summary, that is all I can think of though. Now Finished xxx. REVIEWS NEEDED PLEASE! ANOMONOUSE REVIEWS INCLUDED!
1. The Accident

**YAY, IT'S MY THIRD STORY!!! PLEASE ENJOY AND SORRY IF IT'S NOT WRITTEN PROPERLY BECAUSE I'M SOOO HYPER TODAY!!!**

**DICLAIMER - I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!**

**WARNING - STORY COULD BE VERY RUBBISHY… IF THAT'S A WORD!!! IT MAY ALSO BE VERY MUCH ALIKE THE MOVIE 'GHOST'… I'M NOT SURE n_n.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_(Normal POV)_

It was the evening and a young blunette was walking down the road comfortably listening to the music on her ipod with her eyes closed. She skipped across the street, miming to the song 'Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne, until a bright light flashed in her eyes. Her eyes snapped open and she froze solid in place, fear striking her. Before she could even think of dodging, a silver car rammed her roughly.

The silver vehicle's brakes screeched to a stop and the driver and the passenger jumped out and rushed to the motionless teenager with a frightened look on his face.

"OH GOD, WHAT HAVE WE DONE DREW!?!?" cried the brunette.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK… WE HAVE JUST RAN OVER SOME GIRL!!!" the green haired lad known as Drew barked back angrily. But then stop when he saw the hurt spread across her face. "S-sorry May, I didn't mean to hurt you… but we better get her to the hospital to get treated.

The brunette named May nodded staring forlornly at the blunette lying there and grabbed her arms while Drew grabbed her ankles and lifted her up as carefully as they could and carried her over to there silver automobile and lay her down in the back seat before climbing into the front seats themselves and immediately driving to the hospital.

* * *

A purple haired boy briskly walked into a modern looking room, smirking as he collapsed down onto the chocolate coloured couch and lifted his legs up onto the glass table and grabbing a near by controller, switching on the plasma TV and folding his arms in contentment until his mobile phone rang. He frowned and flipped his phone, answering in a monotone voice, "Hello, who is it?".

"Hey Paul…It's Drew, and you wouldn't believe what we did on the way back from the cinema."

The prune haired lad just rolled his eyes, "Just tell me!" he growled, unhappy that his relaxation had been interrupted.

"We hit this chick who had just walked in front of our car" he said, unfazed with Paul's tone of voice.

Paul didn't answer for a while, until he answered in a bored tone, "Why should I care, it's not as if I know her." and he turned of the phone and chucked it to the other side of the couch without another word and continued to flick threw the channels.

* * *

Drew sat there listening to the dull, repeating tone ringing in his ears slowly turning off his phone.

"Gees, what's his problem?" he muttered to himself. " He really needs a girlfriend" he chuckled looking at May as she looked at him threw the corner of her eye. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's okay" He assured his girlfriend, kissing her softly on the lips. May smiled slightly as she rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. A pink headed nurse walked out and looked at the pair.

"Don't worry about the young lady, she will hopefully be fine, but she is in a coma. If you like we could give you weekly updates on how she is getting on so you know she is okay." she chirped, smiling politely at the pair.

"Thank you, we would like that." giggled a very relieved May. Drew smirked as he saw the happiness twinkling in her eyes. They trudged out of the hospital, hand in hand towards there car. Once inside Drew drove back to there flat.

* * *

Paul had by now fallen asleep on the couch, breathing calmly until an ear piecing scream filled his ears and his eyes bolted open to the sight of the same blunette looming above him, glaring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?!?" She yelled at the prune headed lad.

Paul stared at her, confused, "What do you mean _your _house, this is _my_ house, I bought just last night" he answered calmly, but on the on side, he was panicking, not knowing what was going on.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, Chapter 1 is here. As for the ages, you can use your imagination because I don't know either. I hope you have enjoyed my chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!! OR ELSE… okay, I can't really do anything… NOT THAT I WOULD!!! I am NOT evil. Anyway… BYE n_n.**


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2 is here ; ). I am so happy today… and I will describe my surroundings better. I had to rush chapter 1 because my mom and dad needed me to go to bed. Hope you don't mind, so I will take more time on this story and aim for it to be different from the film… if possible n_n.**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own pokemon… not even if it's the end of the world.**

**Warning - Could be boring and badly written. :'(**

** - Characters could be OOC.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**!X Chapter 2 X!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_(Paul's POV)_

I really didn't know what was going on with this delusional women. She was yelling… at _me_… for being in _her_ house when _I_ brought it the other day. The guy who sold it me said that the last owner had moved out to live at a more comfy house.

"I ONLY WENT OUT FOR A WALK AND _YOU_ ARE HERE SAYING IT'S _YOUR HOUSE!!!_" She screeched, seething, her eyes blazing.

"The guy sold it to _me_ yesterday, you troublesome girl." I exclaimed, staring at the stupid girl in front. She began to stomp forward towards me, raising a fist, ready to throw a punch. I tried to catch her wrist to block it from my head but failed… _somehow._ I don't know how but I didn't feel anything but crisp, cold air when we were meant to make contact.

"What on earth… how did you do that!? It's like you're a ghost or something!" she exclaimed, her jaw gaping.

"Well, it isn't me… it must be you!" I accused her, glaring at her coldly, but I was even more confused than I have ever been in my entire life. She tried to prod me again, but failed as her hand repeatedly entered me. Without thinking, I picked up the remote controller and lobbed it at her head. I saw her eyes widen in fright as she saw it heading strait for her eye, she tried to shield herself from it with her arms. But the same thing happened, it flown right threw her arms and hit the wall on the other side, denting the cream coloured paint.

"Oi, it's okay, it didn't touch you." I growled at her weakness. She opened an eye and begun to give me her death glare.

"God, your lucky that it didn't hurt me or my high heal would be in your face." She shouted, motioning to her black, knee length boots with heels. Now that I was calmer, I was able to take in her appearance; navy denim skirt, a plain, dark pink tank top and black tights to go with her boots. I had to admit, she looked kind of nice, not that I would like some incompetent fool like her.

"Are you quite done looking at me, I would like to know what is going on as you're so smart!" There she goes again, moaning at me… Jesus, what did I do to be put threw this agony.

"How am I meant to know!… Do you remember anything that has gone on lately?" I asked, concentrating on how all this is going on.

"All I remember is going out for a walk this morning and then… nothing. I don't remember the last time I've been in this house either." she replied, looking at the floor sadly, as if she was worried at what could happen to her.

"Whatever… I guess I'll have to help you or I'll never get any peace from you" I muttered, glaring harshly at her. I am sick of the most stupidest interruptions of my life and she is one of them.

She smiled at me appreciatively, "Thank you, that is kind of you", she giggled, her aquamarine eyes showing relief.

I just rolled my eyes. I know that I am anything but kind, I have heard all the words that people use to describe me; heartless, jackass and douche bag, yet no one has said that I am kind. Anyone who says that is as thick as a brick… or got the total wrong idea.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I ambled towards the door, unlocking it and opening the door.

"Hi, we heard you talking and wanted to check if your okay. You are here alone aren't you?" said an old looking women with grey hair in a tidy bun, wearing an average maid uniform.

"Oh yeah, that's why there's a troublesome women in my front room", I said sarcastically, motioning into the room.

The maids emerald green eyes scanned the room, "umm, where is this so called _'troublesome women'_ then?" she asked, a confused expression pasted on her face. Dawn glided next to me and stared at the maid.

"Hello, I'm right here." she exclaimed, waving her hand in front of the maid's face. No reaction. It had just occurred to me that the girl is a ghost, so no body could see or here her… except for…_ me_.

"Oh gees, I was just… _joking_… there's no one in here other than me!" I said, putting on my most kidding voice I could, but it sounded more like my normal apathetic tone.

"Hmmm… okay", she murmured, staring suspiciously at me. She finally strutted away from me, leaving me alone with the girl who still hadn't told me her name. I closed the white, wooden door and spun around to watch her.

"Are you going to tell me your name or what, girl?" I growled. She nodded.

"My name's Dawn. And you?"

"Paul" I muttered. She nodded at me. "So why is it only I can see and hear you then?"

"Not sure… but that only means that you can help me", she smiled. I rolled my eyes. I hate to admit it, but, she is right, I am the only person who can help her.

"Fine, I guess I will help you. Anyway, I'm going out for a walk" I grunted as I shuffled out of the room. I continued to roam the city, feeling a presence behind me. I ceased walking and spun around to face the same deep sea eyes and clueless smile. My glare deepened slightly.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" I asked callously. She just stared at me, thinking of what she was about to say. She finally had her answer.

"Sorry… I thought that if I came with you I could possibly re…mem…ber…" Her voice faded away slightly and her eyes widened slightly. As I followed her line of vision, I noticed she looking at a white building with a big, bright red cross on top… the hospital.

"What's wrong with you?" I questioned, looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

"I think I remember that place somehow", she whispered, still dazed, "in fact, I definitely remember that building. I think that I work there as a nurse… I know for sure that this is true".

"I looked from her to the building before shaking my head and jogging up into the building, motioning her to follow.

"Right… I need you to tell me the information I need when I ask registration about you, understand?" she nodded civilly as we continued into the building.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry it took a while. I will give a slice of magical, imaginary cake to anybody who reviews. Thank you for listening and sorry that it isn't really loving yet, it will be though. Please tell me your thoughts on my story. I'm not doing well when it comes to reviews. Sorry it is also very boring and dumb with bits of movies I watch. Hope you don't mind.**

**Bye till next time, **

**nonnahs11**


	3. Insults and Apologies

**Yes, chapter 3 is now here and I'm hopefully going to make it the best of all the chapters in this story. I did say **_**'hopefully'**_** so it might not be. Well, we better wait and see.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Ghost the movie, pokemon or any of the characters, or I'd be very rich.**

**Warning - Could be poorly written and boring.**

**- Could have OOC characters.**

**Enjoy the story…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**x Chapter 3 x**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_(Normal POV)_

Paul and Dawn silently entered the large white building and walked towards the front desk. Sitting behind the front desk was a light pink haired nurse, smiling politely at them.

"Hello and welcome to the Veilstone hospital, how may I help you?" Asked the nurse in a perky, feminine voice.

_(Dawn's POV)_

"Do you know a girl named…?" Paul looked at me oddly and it just occurred to me that he had forgotten my name.

"_DAWN… D-A-W-N, GOT IT!?"_ I growled, my voice full of venom.

" Right… A girl named Dawn" he continued. I just couldn't help myself so I tried to slam my hand against his cheek but me being a… _ghost_, the slap totally missed and I landed on my face yet I didn't feel any pain. Paul just glared at me threw the corner of his eyes.

"Are you alright sir?" the nurse questioned worriedly.

"Yes, just answer my god-damn question!" he replied.

"Dawn… you mean Dawn Summer's right?" she complied, answering Paul's question. I nodded to Paul.

"Yeah, Dawn Summer." He answered.

"Well, didn't you know… Dawn Summer's was our top surgeon but… she was hit… by a land rover owned by a Mr Drew Hayden and Mrs May Maple", Paul's eyes widened slightly and I saw his eye brow twitch slightly… maybe in irritation… or maybe _shock_. " She is in a coma… room 21 on the second floor" she finished softly.

I began to jog towards the door, Paul trudged slowly behind m as if in thought. As I was getting closer to the door, images were beginning to flash in my mind… the lights of the silver Land Rover flashing in my eyes, my arms stretching forward to try and block the car from hitting me… than darkness as I glided threw the door to see my body attached to a life support machine. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at my body. It felt odd to see myself, like a reflection… and to know that… your not attached… not doing what your reflection is doing. To see that you are struggling to survive… yet to know that you are walking around with out a problem… _sort of_. I guess I have got a problem, I mean… I'm a ghost. Paul came in just as I had finished my thoughts and I looked up at him, no longer caring about my predicament, only one thing running threw my mind; _Why does he always frown._ Not that I'd ask him why, that would be rude, maybe one day I might because it's really worrying me.

"What are you looking at, Stupid Girl?" Paul asked unfeelingly.

"OH, n-nothing. No need to worry." I responded breezily. Paul rolled his eyes.

"I was NOT worrying, why on earth would _I _worry about _you _of all people!" he remarked gruffly.

"I never said you were worrying… It's just a slogan!" I shot back, becoming irritated by his attitude.

"Stupid slogan." he muttered discreetly, but I heard it. Once again, forgetting that I was a ghost, I threw another punch at his face and he just stood there, his frown hardening as I missed and tripped over my own feet. Just then, the nurse in the pink, frilly dress walked in, looking forlornly at my body.

"Soon we will have to give her mother a document asking if we could take off the life support." My jaw dropped. "She has been in a coma for over month and there isn't anymore space for injured severely injured people anymore, so we need to make more space. We're very sorry." she finished apologetically to Paul, who's eyes were double the size wider and his jaw was slacking slightly. He obviously knew what would happen to me. But why would he care, he's made it clear he hates my guts and that he wouldn't care about someone like _me_ as he says. My thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming and I noticed Paul had just left. I immediately ran after him, not opening the door he had slammed as I was in a hurry to reach him. I continued to dart threw the clean, white halls until I saw Paul's back. He continued to storm threw the halls.

"PAUL, WAIT UP!!!" I screamed, catching his attention as he stopped and spun around to face me, his frown not as hard. In his eyes, I could see he was worried about my existence.

"You really need to hurry up, Troublesome." he whispered looking down at me, "Do you remember where your mother lives?" he asked me, a lot softer than usual.

Of course, ever since I saw and heard what happened to me, it all came rushing back to me." I giggled in a matter of factly voice. He just stared at me, awaiting my directions. "Okay, do you know where Willow Street is?" I questioned, staring into his black, night sky eyes as he nodded, "Well my mother lives at number thirty-six , Willow street drive and to be honest, she moved there recently and I have never visited her in that house. I remember her calling my mobile and telling me that she had moved there about two months ago… _so-"_

"You don't know the way" Paul interrupted, _How did he know that!!!_

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked in a shocked tone as he smirked.

"What can I say, you have a simple mind," he chuckled as I gasped at such an insult.

"Are you saying I'm thick!" I growled, shaking my fist.

"Take it as you want," Paul shrugged, motioning me to follow him. "We are going to have to take a bus or taxi or something as Willow street is quite a long way away."

Paul strode off over the road as I jogged to keep up with him until he sat at the bus stop's wooden waiting bench, which was surprisingly empty.

"So, how will we even tell mom not to sign the document, because she doesn't even know who you are?" I enquired, but Paul's only answer was a shrug. When I looked at him, he was in deep thought, staring down at his feet. _Well… I guess he is kind of cute, but his attitude ruins it. I think I might be able to except it though… WHAT AM I THINKING, HE HATES ME… but why would he care for my existence if he hates me._ My thoughts were once again interrupted as the bus pulled up beside the bus stop. As we entered the Teal and Cream coloured vehicle and sat down beside each other on the blue and red floral patterned chairs. I was beside the window, I felt Paul's gaze on me and my eyes flickered to his. I was caught yet again by his dark pool eyes that were staring at me, this time not harbouring worry but an emotion I had never seen in his eyes before until love, and I could of sworn that it was _admiration…_ NO!!! OFCOURSE NOT THAT… GOD!!! I shook my head to free my mind of these thoughts.

"What's up with you?" Paul asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing, just thinking" I replied softly.

"About?" he pressed on. _Oh man, why doe's he want this clarifying, of all things_, I mentally moaned.

"W-well, just t-thinking of r-random things… l-like your t-thoughts" was all I was able to choke out. I have always hated lying to people, so I told the truth, even though I thoroughly regret it now, Paul is staring at me as if I have been speaking Dutch to him or something along those lines.

"_My _thoughts?"

"Y-yeah… w-what's wrong with that?! I mean, what's w-wrong with you, you always f-frown…? P-please don't take that bad! You can tell me if anything is w-wrong though, y-your helping me with my p-problems so why can't I help y-you with y-yours!" I stuttered making Paul stare at me even more weirdly than he already was, until finally, he looked away. I could of sworn that I saw a light pink tint light up his cheeks, but it's more likely that my eyes have totally screwed up, which one it is, I don't know, but I will find out… _hopefully_.

"There's nothing wrong… That's just the way I look." Paul murmured softly, still looking away. _God… WHY DID I HAVE TO STUTTER, HE PROBOBLY HAS THE WRONG IDEA NOW!!! _, I screamed in my mind, mentally slapping myself.

"S-sorry Paul, I guess I'm worried in a way, no need to worry." I apologised half-heartedly.

_(Paul's POV)_

I guess the Troublesome Girl isn't that bad. She is trying to help me with something she thinks she can help me with. Like I would tell her my problems, we barely know each other.

I took a glance at the blunette beside me, noticing she had her eyes closed and was breathing softly. God knows how she is even sitting down on the chair with her being a ghost.

*DING* The bus's alarm sounded to say it had reached it's next destination and it came to slow yet sudden stop.

"Come on, we need to get a move on its…" I took a quick look at my '_Quarts'_ watch, "6:30 and it's nearly time for old hags to go to bed." As soon as those words left my mouth, I immediately regretted it. Dawn's eyes bolted open and she jolted up from her relaxed position, eyes glaring daggers into me.

"You can insult me all you like but NEVER _**EVER**_ insult _my_ mom, in fact, who the hell needs some jerk ass like you anyway!" she screeched, escaping the long vehicle.

"W-WAIT, YOU STUPID GIRL!" I roared out earning many odd frowns and whisperings behind me, not that I really cared, I don't care about what any jackass says about me, I'd just ignore it. The only thing I care about right now is that Troublesome Girl, God knows why… I don't _love_ her… do I…? _No, of course not… I don't think._ I shook my head for a minute, trying to extinguish those absurd thoughts, blurring my sights a little but I was still able to see where Dawn was heading. She turned right, into a corner. When I turned, I was greeted by wide open grass and a small kiddies park, a big change from the industrial state we were just in, and there Dawn was, sitting on a swing, sniffling. Opening the green, metal gates, and jogging, half limping from lack of energy, towards the sulking ghost-girl and sitting beside her on a different swing.

"W-what do _you _want?" she sobbed, cerulean eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Well… I'm not the type of person to be saying this but… I guess I'm sorry for… upsetting you like that" I panted, trying to get some oxygen at the same time as trying to talk to the younger person in front of me. She looked at me for a while, frowning at me with wide eyes as to say _'What did he just say'_, and I just stared back into those sparkling, wide eyes, hoping that she would find in her over-reacting heart, to forgive me. She sighed slightly and smiled at me sweetly.

"Okay. We should go to my mom. She never goes to bed early mind you." She giggled at me. God… she has major mood swing issues, doesn't she. "Besides, look over there," she continued, pointing over towards a sign that said in black, bold letters 'WILLOW STREET' , and I smirked in my head, the task becoming slightly easier than I expected. I stood up, still looking at the sign, Dawn following not to far behind as we advanced to 36 Willow Street.

_End of Chapter!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, that was Chapter 3. Hope you guys have enjoyed it and I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated for ages. To show you my apologies, free Chocolate tray-bake cake for everyone. Please review and please tell me if you think I need to improve the rating a bit.**

**See you next time, nonnahs11**


	4. Talking to Mom

**Hello all my dear Readers, Chapter 4 is here and I hope that it's acceptable for everyone. I don't think it's very interesting and I'm trying my best… Oh well, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon or the 'Ghost' storyline.**

**Warning - Could be monstrously boring still. 0_0' **

**

* * *

**

**X~ Chapter 4 ~X**

**

* * *

**

_(Dawn's POV)_

*_Knock Knock*_, Paul knocked on the door twice and we stood side by side in front of 36 Willow Street, my mom's Bungalow.

"Hold on a minute!" A feminine voice yelled from behind the door, then there was the sound of latches and locks being inactivated. The door swung open to reveal an old, frail looking women. I was shocked, my mom usually had rosy cheeks and a dashing smile on her face but it was replaced by a emotionless look in her dull turquoise eyes and she had ghostly white skin. Instead of being ready for the day, she wore a light pink, fluffy dressing gown and grey kitten shaped slippers. A little bit of sleep was harbouring the corner of her eyes, obviously due to the fact that she had just got out of bed.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Mom asked, hinted with worry.

"Paul, and I'm Dawn's… _boyfriend_." As those words left Paul's mouth, I choked slightly, earning a glance from Paul.

"B-boyfriend… How do I know your not lying to me?" She asked defensively, eyes narrowing.

"Tell her that I told you about the… haircut when I was five years old and how I hated what the hair dresser did so I did it myself. At the end, I had these whopping big bald patches all over my head." I ordered, my face becoming slightly red with embarrassment. _I don't believe I just told him my biggest secret!!!_ I screamed in my head.

"Dawn told me about the time that she cut her hair herself and ended up with bald spots all over her head." He choked out, trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing, "she told me this around the start of our relationship." he finished with a smirk.

"Then, why haven't I heard of you, _Paul_." she whispered unsurely.

"I've been busy with work!" I giggled.

"She's been very hard at work in the hospital." Paul answered softly.

"Come in… and pardon the mess, I've been in a mess since Dawn's accident.

Paul calmly walked into my mother's home. It sure had changed since I last saw it, instead of every single room and surface being spotless, but now… every inch of the floor was cluttered with old newspapers and every surface was covered in dust. Cobwebs hung in the corner of the ceiling and some dead flies lay on the windowsill. I glanced at Paul who stood stiffly with his arms crossed, looking around at his surroundings, his jaw slacking slightly.

"_Sorry_ , mom usually cleans up everyday." I whispered cautiously, the fact that only Paul could hear me totally slipped my mind. He just stared at me.

"What are you looking at!?" Mom asked obviously offended by Paul's constant staring.

"Nothing just… looking around… I suppose." he answered, obviously thinking carefully about what he says to my mom. She just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, just tell me why you're here, I'm not in the mood for visitors today." She growled in irritation, another thing that my mom doesn't do as she usually is so calm, patient and happy-go-lucky like I usually am.

"I heard from the doctor that you have some documents that you can sign to cut off Dawn's life support… and I'm here to ask you to not sign it because there's still time for her to wake up." Paul voiced softly.

"… I'll think about it." Mom whispered sadly, looking down, her blue bangs covering her dull sea blue eyes.

Paul just nodded slightly looking down at the elderly women with what looked like _sympathy_ in his dark eyes. I couldn't help but smile, because when I first met Paul, I thought he was heartless but he obviously cares in his own way.

"I guess I should be going then… and thank you for your time… I'm positive that Dawn will be okay", Paul said apathetically yet… at the same time, it seemed _soothing _and _slightly polite_, to my shock. I guess Paul has a nice heart when you get used to it. Mom nodded softly a smile slight dancing her lips. Paul trudged out of the building, hands buried in his pockets whereas I stayed just a little longer as I watched my mother.

"Hmmm… he seems like a nice choice of lad, Dawn. But I'm still unsure on what to do" she sighed slightly walking into the living room, " I suppose I'll leave her on life support a _little_ longer." Threw the window, I saw Paul standing out there, waiting impatiently with his implanted frown slightly more irritated than usual.

Walking threw the wall towards Paul, I gave a small smile, "Sorry about that Paul, I just wanted to see my mom for just a little bit longer and besides… my mom really likes you and thinks you're a _good choice_ for me to choose" I giggled, but Paul just rolled his eyes and smirked slightly as a pink tinge coloured his cheeks slightly, this only made me giggle louder. I don't know why but I'm really beginning to enjoy my time with dark eyed male, I'm hoping that if I actually get out of this, we'll keep in touch.

We were just standing there, motionless. I gazed at Paul hoping he would notice me staring but he kept his attention on the passing clouds. The silence was beginning to get to me and as I looked at Paul's tanned, handsome face, I felt the urge to go and wrap my arms around his neck. It was an odd sensation yet at the same time… lovely. Ignoring the odd feeling within my chest, I decided to break the crisp silence.

"So… what are we doing now? It's getting late." I asked questioned as Paul broke his contact with the white, cotton-candy like gas in the sky and stared into my eyes.

"We need to go back to the flat to rest I guess. The buses don't run this late though, they are all out of service after eight. So we will be walking back, if that's not to far for you." He answered with a tint of tease in his voice.

"Of course I'm able to walk that far, I'm not lazy you know!" I yelled. I couldn't help it, I'm easily offended, especially if it's my crush that said it. Not that Paul I like Paul like that… I don't think.

Paul once again smirked challengingly before trotting away with his hands buried deep within his pockets. Jogging after him, I stretched my arms out and flung them around his arm making him freeze and glare at me harshly.

"What do you think your doing?!" Paul growled, although, to my shock, he didn't try to shake me off.

I grinned and replied in the sweetest voice I could muster, "Trying to slow you down." Rolling his eyes, he continued to trudge down the road, allowing me to cling onto him for the rest of the trip back to _our flat._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry that the Chapter is short. I would of updated sooner but I'm very lazy and it was all my fault... except when I get homework and Swine Flu. I'll try to update faster next time!**

**Oh... and the hairstyle with bald spots, is like Dawn's Chimchar hairstyle, but there's no Pokemon in this story so it's the best I can do... Sorry. -_-'  
**


	5. Comforting Kiss

**Hi loyal readers, It's another chapter of 'Ghost'. Don't worry this will be the only story that based totally on another. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon, no matter how much I'd want to.

* * *

**

**XxX Chapter 5 XxX  
**

**

* * *

**

_(Paul's POV)_

Dawn was being quiet, too quiet. Part of me thinks she's scheming but she isn't that smart. I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I thought back to the story of when she cut her hair nearly bald.

"What are you smiling at Paul?" Dawn chuckled beside me, taking her eyes of the Television to look me in the eye, smiling.

"None of your business," I replied. Shrugging, Dawn shuffled slightly closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder to watch 'Lord of the Rings', God knows how I can feel her and not anyone else. **(AN: For anyone who wants to know, Paul can feel Dawn know because he and Dawn are beginning to fall in love and, in my opinion, lovers can sense each other better than any old person.) **My face heated up as I stared down at the blunette, who was know nuzzling into my jacket. Yawning, she wrapped her arms tightly around my face and I knew that my face had darkened with embarrassment, at least she was paying more attention to the TV than to me.

"_You shall not pass!" _Yelled the elderly, grey-haired wizard on the TV screen as he faced the gigantic beast. Glancing at Dawn again, I noticed that she had her eyes closed, breathing slowly and calmly. Sighing to myself, I picked the troublesome lady up bridal style and carried her to our double bed, lying her down. Turning off the Television, I removed my jacket and shirt and dropped them in the washing basket.

As I entered my and Dawn's room, I heard Dawn's voice ring out, "Thank you Paul!". I grunted and sat down on the warm, springy mattress and lay down beside Dawn who had now turned on her side to face me. I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable under her overjoyed stare, so I decided to face her. She continued to grin at me, until finally she made some movement, but not the type I had expected from her. She grabbed my hand and entwined her fingers with mine. She dropped my arm beside her and wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me closer to my body.

"Goodnight Paul!" she giggle seductively into my ear as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and shut her eyes, aiming to doze into a deep slumber, leaving me to lie there, flushed and confused by her actions, before finally dozing off into a deep sleep filled with disgustingly _romantic_ dreams with me and Dawn.

_(Dawn's POV)_

Light was flowing threw the curtains, shining on my eyes with intense heat. Stirring slightly, my eyes cracked open, being greeted by a tanned, sleeping face. Looking down at myself, I saw Paul's arms were wrapped tightly around my bust, pulling me up against his well toned chest. I felt a pink tinge spread against my cheeks as I felt how close I was to the black-eyed boy. I remembered how I reacted last night, how seductive I was, I really hope that I haven't frightened him… if that's possible.

Looking softly up to Paul, I felt a bubbly feeling rise up in my stomach. Before I knew what I was doing, I was inches from his oh so kissable lips, if I puckered my lips just a little bit, our lips would have connected. I could imagine how it would feel to kiss Paul… to feel his warm, moist lips on mine, I was beginning to feel giddy with excitement. Slowly I closed my cerulean eyes and leaned slightly closer, the his breath becoming more concentrated on my face as I gained closeness. Skimming his lips softly, my lips landed on his, my face going threw all the shades of red. That was my first kiss, even if Paul was sleeping. I couldn't move at all, I just sat there, frozen. What made it worse was that, Paul's eyes snapped open after a short while. As soon as he saw the situation, his cheeks turned bright red and he softly yet unsurely, began to kiss my lips back. I lifted my hand up to caress his cheek as he pulled me closer to his body and held onto me firmly. His tongue ran across my lips enticingly, begging for entrance, I complied as my lips parted, letting his tongue slip into my mouth and entwine with mine.

Finally, we pulled away to catch our breath. Silence… until finally, Paul broke the rather uncomfortable silence.

"What was that for? Do you always kiss men you don't know?" He growled, emotionless, but I could see all the emotion in his eyes. Happiness… confusion… and what looked like _love_, so I didn't let it hurt my feelings.

Answering calmly, I whispered, "You're the first person I've ever kissed in my hole life. You're the only guy I have ever _wanted_ to kiss."

Paul stared at me, shock written all over his face. God knows what he thinks of me now.

_(Paul's POV) _

Does she really mean that? Am I the only person she has ever thought of kissing? Why would she even want to kiss me? All of these questions shot threw my head as I stared into sea blue, innocent eyes. I don't even know why I had said that to her anyway, I could of offended her… n-not that I would care…!

Okay… maybe I would care about her feelings, I mean… she obviously cares for me… right. Why else would she try to suck my face off like that. I am not going to say that to her though, not yet.

I continued to stare at her before breaking eye contact and walking away towards my wardrobe to pick a casual look for today. It's not like I actually care about what people think of usually but… Dawn is different, so I have to look good in front of her. Hearing her sigh disappointedly, I glanced behind me before rooting threw my clothes again.

"What's up with you?" I grumbled, scowling at her sudden misery. I know it is definitely me that has made her so upset but… I'm not apologising to her.

Picking out some dark, denim jeans and a black T-shirt to go with it. Watching Dawn stand from the corner of my eye, and strut out the room, I slowly removed my pants and slipped on the denim jeans and dark shirt with out any difficulty.

Entering the living room, I noticed Dawn was sitting on the modern white couch, staring at me expectantly. Inactively, I walked up to the coach she was sitting on and sat myself down beside her.

"Do you think that I will ever be back to normal." She choked. It sounded as if she was close to tears. I stayed silent and she must of taken it the wrong way because she collapsed onto the carpet with great force and sobbed openly.

My eyes opened wide with alarm as I saw this. I hate it when women cry, especially if it's a girl I relatively like. Crouching down beside her, I spoke as breezily as I could.

"I'm positive that you will be okay, I won't rest until your back." I rubbed her back subtly as to calm her and she flung herself into my arms, bawling.

"T-thank you, P-Paul… T-thank you so m-much!" she wailed as I continued to stroke her hair in a comforting way.

_(Normal POV)_

_Veilstone Hospital._

A round haired old lady stood at the registration, holding an envelope.

"Hello miss, and welcome to the Veilstone Hospital, what can we do for you?" The frail, navy haired lady stayed silent but passed the envelope to the pink haired lady. As she read threw it's contents, she begun to frown apologetically at the elderly women in front of her.

"O-okay, I guess we can do that. We are very sorry." she stammered, placing the envelope on her desk, "we will get on this right away."

As the lady exited the white building, she murmured something regrettably.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." she grieved, tears flowing freely down her face.

* * *

**Okay… my last chapter was definitely my worst and I hope I have made it up to everyone. I hope I have left a cliff-hanger for everyone. Please review this chapter and tell what you think or how to improve my writing and I will try to comply to your wishes. Sorry if the chapters to short as well.  
**

**Bye everyone!!! Till next time!!! n_n**


	6. Forgetting her Saviour

**Hi all… I'm trying to update regularly, this is hard though, year 9's have far too much homework 0_0. Oh well, I'll handle it.**

**Disclaimer - I will never EVER own pokemon, even if I did… THAT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!!!!**

**WARNING - Could be a very short and corny chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**!*! Chapter 6 !*!**

**

* * *

**

_(Dawn's POV)_

"OI TROUBLESOME GIRL!!!"

My eyes snapped open to be greeted by a black blur. Sitting up to get a better look at the dark mess, I noticed it was in fact Paul's wrinkled shirt and… I WAS LYING ON HIS CHEST.

"W-what happened last night," I grumbled moodily. My eyes were incredibly sore from whatever I was doing last night.

"You thought you were going to die last night and were slightly upset so you slept on me for the rest of the day, and now is night, not day… that's all," He answered calmly, "So today… I'm going to take your body for safe keeping."

My eyes widened in shock and horror. " P-Paul! You could be arrested if you do that you know… d-don't do I-it." I begged worriedly, I would feel so guilty if he was to be arrested while trying to save me.

Paul rolled his eyes apathetically yet his mouth was upturned into a challenging smirk. Taking my hand he strode out of the door, not bothering to change or even iron his clothes.

"W-where are we going, P-Paul!? I asked wearily, hoping that he wasn't going to the hospital to try and steal my body from the hospital.

Paul didn't answer my question, making me feel slight more frightened of the future, we just continued walking to… wherever we were going. My eyes once again, widened as I saw the huge red cross of the hospital in the distance, Paul was heading right for it.

Shifting my weight on my heel, I tried to stop Paul, to no avail, he just dragged me to the hospital. Instead of going to the front door, he went to a window, heaving me in there first and then himself with no difficulty at all.

"P-PAUL!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING… ARE YOU MAD!?!?" I screeched. Paul just stared at me for ages, an eyebrow raised in what looked like irritation, until he finally spoke up to me.

"Calm down noisy girl, this _is _for your benefit, and besides… I never get caught by anyone." he chuckled all to cockily his smirk still elegantly in place. I frowned, disbelievingly, I just knew something bad was going to happen, but I never said anything… he's to stubborn to listen to me anyway. I just followed obediently after him as he looked threw a basket of doctor's uniform. Taking a look around where we were, I noticed we were in a store room full of there equipment.

Glancing at Paul, I soon found myself looking at his bare, muscular chest and black boxers, a small screech escaped my lips as I turned away, this caught Paul's attention.

"What's wrong with you? It isn't like you've seen anything you haven't before right?" he mocked jokingly as I continued to flush childishly. Rolling his eyes at my silliness, he spoke, "Don't worry, I'm dressed now stupid".

I looked at him, my cheeks light pink still, and he was, in fact, dressed in a white coat and pants with a mask to cover up his identity.

As we marched out of the room, Paul grabbed a trolley to wheel my body off with. Suddenly, Paul lingered around a door and as I stopped, I could here the voices behind the door.

"_Her mom came in… she had signed the document and wants us to shut off the life support. Should we take it off right now." _The voices conversed behind the wooden doors.

"_Yes, I do, I'll send out one of the nurses to shut the support off now."_ Another voice answered the first. _"Poor girl, getting hit by a car."_

"_I heard that she worked here." _Remarked the first voice.

I took a glance at Paul who was glaring daggers at the door, his brows furrowed. Grasping my hand tightly, nearly to the point where it hurt and dragged me to the room where my body would be kept.

_(Paul's POV)_

I heard Dawn whimper slightly behind me, glancing at Dawn, I saw that her skin was turning purple because I was preventing enough blood from circulating around her into her hand. I immediately loosened my grip, of course I was in a really bad mood as I heard that Johanna, her mother, had signed the document, if they were talking about Dawn. I'm not taking any chances, we're getting there as fast as we can to take Dawn to safety.

I burst threw the door, Dawn close behind, picking Dawn's body up bridal style as well as the life supporting device, **(A.N. I don't know how big life support devices are but let's just say that they are portable)**, and wheeled it through the endless halls that is the hospital.

_(Paul's POV)_

"Hey, what are you doing with that patient… and why aren't you wearing a name tag?!" exclaimed a nearby doctor. Panicking, I continued to dash down the hall. Alarms began to buzz around me, obviously to warn all of the doctors and nurses that I was 'kidnapping' a patient. More doctors and nurses began to rush over, surrounding me. I stopped in my tracks, there was nowhere to run, I heard Dawn sobbing apologies behind me:

"Oh P-Paul, I-I'm s-so sorry. L-leave me p-please, I-I really d-don't want you t-to get h-hurt." I gave her a look as to say 'no, I will never leave you', that is really all I could do before I was taken off guard. Somebody had tackled me to the floor, a doctor, knocking the portable life support device off Dawn in the process. My eyes widened in shock as I heard the clattering of the small machine skid across the floor. Eyes flickering up to the heart-monitor, I gasped as I saw all the numbers decreasing, showing that her heartbeat was becoming slower. Shuffling roughly under the doctors weight, I was finally able to stand, Dawn's spirit looked distressed as she became even more transparent.

"P-Paul… I-I'm fading." she finally whimpered.

"N-NO!" I yelled in shock as she was about to disappear totally, stumbling vastly to her body, my lips connecting with hers as I breathed into her, trying to stop her from leaving my world. I parted my lips to breath and then continued once more, the people around me were to shocked to even move. I finally removed my lips from hers for good as a doctor finally dragged me away from her. Slowly the dull note transformed into separate, higher beeps on the heart-monitor, beginning to get quicker. Spinning around, my sad frown began to upturn into a wide smile as I broke out of the white-coated man and darted to Dawn's body.

Not being able to hold back any of my emotions, I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace, "I don't believe it… your finally awake!" I whispered airily, I felt my eyes watering slightly from my worry.

My happiness wasn't long lived though, as a look of pure confusion and disturbance pasted itself on her face. "W-what are you going on about? And who are y-you?" she stuttered anxiously, meanwhile, my heart seemed to collapse into nothing…

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**Well, I hope that this chapter was at least okay. I am so sorry that it is super short again, and that Paul is the OOCist character I have ever made him in my stories. Please don't flame me… unless it is absolutely needed, PLEASE REVIEW n_n!**


	7. Flashing Rememberance

**Hello everyone again… sorry I'm a bit late updating, you know, school work. Damn my persistent teachers! **

**Disclaimer: For the100****th**** time… I don't own 'Pokemon'. **

**WARNING: PAUL STILL MIGHT BE OOC!**

**On with the story _!**

**

* * *

  
**

**!*! Chapter 7 !*!**

**

* * *

  
**

_(Paul's POV)_

"_What?_ How can you _not_ remember? It's me, Paul."

I felt stress beginning to tug on my heart. Behind my cool, calm exterior, was panic. How was this possible… how could she not remember after we spent all that time together?

My eyes still fixed on Dawn's confused expression, I sighed as I let it all sink in, she really didn't remember me.

"You don't know him! He's your boyfriend… or so he said!" A familiar voice echoed suspiciously behind me, making me turn on my heel, Johanna.

"M-my boyfriend?! I-I haven't even s-seen his face b-before!" Gasps filled the room as the words left her lips. I really couldn't believe it.

"D-Dawn." I grumbled airily, catching her attention, "Don't you remember anything? The other morning when we-" I was cut off as some of the doctors grabbed hold of my arms and covered my mouth, dragging me away from the blunette who was staring at me, dumbfounded, until I could no longer see her.

Feeling the rays of the sun beating down on me, I stumbled out of the hospital and glanced at the doctors that were glaring fiercely at me. I was still in shock after feeling the pain of knowing that the only lady I actually had any feeling for, other than my mother, doesn't remember me.

"You sir, are no longer allowed anywhere near this hospital, and if we see you here, we are calling the police! Got that?! One of the men growled, his face couldn't get anymore serious.

"Whatever." I murmured, part of me was screaming not to be so pathetic and to just march back in there, but then, I thought of Dawn, the frightened look in her eyes as she looked at me, I didn't want to upset her anymore then I have already. I'm only doing this for her sake, not mine, maybe someday we will meet again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Dawn's POV)_

At this moment, I was sitting on a brown leather couch next a brunette named may and her partner Drew. Drew had bright green hair and the same colour eyes that seemed to go well with his green trousers and Dark purple jacket, an image of that guy from the hospital flashed in my mind, the one with prune coloured hair. _Anyway_, May, as I just said, was a brunette and she had baby-blue eyes and a wide smile. She wore a red and dark blue dress with black leggings, as well as a red and blue spotty bandana **(A.N: As pokemon is not included in my story, I'm improvising).** She had insisted on my staying as they were the people who had accidentally ran me over, that and that Paul guy said that he had bought the flat a few days ago, he showed me the deed as proof, and told me I could stay…

_Flashback…_

"_Sorry Dawn, but I __**did**__ buy this flat the other day, but if you like, you can stay here with me." he offered, a smile on his face. I glanced around, there were empty crisp packets lying on the table that was covered in coffee rings. It sure was a mess._

"_I'm sorry but I would rather go and live with my mother or something." I really didn't trust him, he acts like he knows me so well and I only saw him in the hospital when I woke up from the coma._

"_O-oh. That's okay, I guess." he mumbled, sounding disappointed, "see you around, I guess. I nodded slightly, striding out of the house vastly, trying to get out as fast as I could. Why did he want to spend time with me so much._

_End of flashback_

To be honest, I trust her much more than him, she also seemed very nice and I was right, we have ended up great friends, even if Drew is a bit arrogant.

I had just remembered that my mom had wanted me to visit sometime today, and I was running out of time, it was nearly 6.00pm so I need to hurry. Rising to my feet, I felt the couples eyes fall upon me.

"Where are you going, Dawn?" May asked politely, staring at me with questioning eyes.

"Oh, well I promised my mom that I would visit her sometime today, so I'm going now, so I don't break my promise." I answered cheerfully.

Advancing towards the door, May's voice rung in my ears again, "Do you need a lift at all?"

I halted and spun around grinning at May, "No thanks, the air will do me good." Once again I begun to traipse out of the house and down the path, closing the door behind me…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a while, I listened to the various cars whizzing past me. It was edging closer to winter, and the sky was darkening a lot quicker, sure we still have the odd winter sun, which is warming enough, but it's still freezing.

I decided to take a shortcut to my mom's house, not a very good idea as the shortcut is basically just an alleyway, cutting half the estate houses, and the darkness surrounded me like an embrace, except it was cold and uncomforting.

"Hey Babe, what brings you to _my _area all alone?" chuckled a gruff voice. My breath begun to catch in my throat as I tried to retreat out of the dark pathway. Someone gripped my wrist tightly, making the tips of my fingers go purple.

"Where do you think _your_ going, _princess_? Don't you want to stay, just a little bit longer?" He asked suggestively. I couldn't see his features as his bangs covered them up.

I tried to wriggle out of his grip but it was too tight. So I found screaming the only answer I had left; "H-HELP ME!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HEL-" The rapist clutched my mouth painfully, putting lots of strain on my jaw, it felt like it was going to break.

"Stay still gorgeous, I promise that you'll enjoy it!" My eyes widened in shock, of all the things that I had ever expected to happen to me, it was not this. I clenched my eyes shut, awaiting whatever was going to happen to me but instead, I heard a husky grunt and his grip loosened and finally dropped off me.

"Is this how you make a living, getting yourself in trouble like this?" asked a soft yet familiar voice. I felt his warm hands wiping away my tears that were dampening my eyelids, making my eyes snap open. I sniffled slightly, my body shook from the dread that I was just feeling. Paul, noticing this, removed his blue jacket and wrapped it carefully around my body, warming me up no end. His arms were slinked around my waist, helping me keep my balance as I staggered threw the passage.

"W-why do you keep s-saving me? How d-do you k-know where I a-am? W-what am I t-to you?" I blabbered, stuttering due to alarm.

"Calm down, Dawn! All you need to know is that we have been threw a lot and you don't remember it," he began, and to my shock, he leaned a little closer to my face, his hot breath hitting my face, making my cheeks heat up, "and in that time, I have seemed to develop some feelings for you." At that very moment his plump lips connected with mine. My mind went blank, before exploding with images of me and Paul, starting with an argument me and him had at the flat, then going to my mom's house, the kiss and finally when I was fading and Paul gave me CPR.

When we broke away, my eyes had at least tripled in size, "P-Paul?" I gasped, suddenly feeling happiness spread throughout my chest. Paul's eyes also began to widen.

"Y-yeah?" he rasped, out of breath from the kiss.

"I-I might take up your offer… if I'm still welcome at _our_ flat?" Seeing a thrilled smirk appear on Paul's face, I felt as though all my dreams had come true, the smirk was yelling one thing to me; 'I wouldn't have it any other way!' Clutching Paul's hand, we strolled to _our_ flat, totally forgetting about the visit to mom's house.

_End of Story_

* * *

**Okay then, I'm sorry for the OOC Paul and that was my last Chapter. Please Vote on my Poll, every vote means something and I won't be able to write another story if I don't know what shippings to do. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE n_n!!!**


End file.
